Cuando tenía doce años
by SweetLiar
Summary: Bella ha encontrado una nota de amor en su casillero, ¿quién la habrá escrito? Oneshot


Acabo de encontrar una nota en mi casillero, dice:

_Bella, te amo._

Es simple y sencillo, pero no por eso pierde su impacto y mucho menos su encanto. Particularmente, no me considero una persona romántica pero este tipo de gestos hace que mi corazón se derrita. Hace que me vuelva un poco cursi al soñar que este muchacho pueda ser un príncipe montado en un caballo blanco.

Necesito saber quién es.

-Ya que pareces no tener instinto de detective, te voy a ayudar con esto, Bells-dice Ángela en el almuerzo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto.

-Si, además que ya me estoy cansando de este asunto del admirador secreto. Está genial, pero ya han pasado cinco horas y de lo único que te escucho hablar es de eso. Necesito mi dosis diaria de chismes, ¿sabes?

-Está bien, Sherlock. Dime en qué piensas.

-Bueno…-busca en su mochila y saca un pedazo de papel con un lápiz-. Empecemos a enumerar a los sospechosos.

-¿Cómo?

-Si esa persona ha decidido decirte lo que siente debe estar buscando una respuesta. Debe haber estado cerca a ti este día.

-¿Hoy día…?

-Si, tu primera clase fue… Biología III, ¿verdad?

**Primer sospechoso: Mike Newton**

Llegué a clase con tiempo de sobra, busqué mi sitio habitual en el tercer asiento de la cuarta fila.

-Hola-le dije a Mike Newton quien estaba sentado sobre mi carpeta.

-Ey… Bella, ¿cómo has estado?

Cosa extraña. Conozco a Mike desde la primaria pero no hemos hablado mucho desde entonces, a pesar de que estamos en la misma clase. Además, su sitio es bastante alejado del mío.

-Muy bien.

-He escuchado que quieres trabajar en la tienda de mis padres. ¿Te gustan los deportes?

-No soy una gran fanática, en realidad.

-Bueno, con tu personalidad, yo creo que podrás conseguir el trabajo-me guiña un ojos con complicidad-. Eh… bueno… creo que la clase ya va a comenzar…

-No puede ser-dice Ángela cortantemente.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto.

No es que me sienta especialmente atraída por él ni nada, pero el chico es amable y lo conozco por un largo tiempo. Sería muy dulce de su parte haber hecho eso.

-Porque Mike está evitando a Jessica quien se sienta delante de él en Biología.

-¿Evitando?

-Si, Jessica lo ha engañado con Alex.

Debería sorprenderme más, sin embargo, Jessica Stanley nunca ha sido conocida por ser una santa. Su reputación no es la mejor de todas.

-Entonces, ¿Tyler?-pregunto.

**Segundo sospechoso: Tyler Crowley**

Tan pronto como acabó la clase de Biología, me dirigí hacia mi casillero. La siguiente hora era de Cálculo y mi enorme libro de texto estaba bien guardado ahí.

-¡Bella!-dice Tyler acercándose.

-Eh, Tyler…

-Así que, Bella… ¿Qué planes tienes para este viernes?

Conozco a todos mis vecinos de casillero y yo sé que el de Tyler Crowley no es por aquí. De nuevo, era algo extraño.

-Derrepente, un par de películas. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, estoy cumpliendo dieciocho y estás considérate oficialmente invitada.

-¿De verdad?

-Si y no olvides decirle a Ángela.

-Tyler es un buen chico-le digo.

Ella asiente.

-Y lo es-dice-, sólo tiene un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Es gay.

-¿Qué?-me controlo para no derramar mi limonada.

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunta con incredulidad-. Hace un par de años que se supo oficialmente.

-Creo que no estoy muy actualizada.

-Entonces, Bells, ¿hay alguien más?

Aparte de esas dos personas, no ha ocurrido nada diferente de lo normal. Nadie se ha presentado y se arrodillado para pedirme la mano o algo así. Aunque…

-¿Ben?

**Tercer sospechoso: Ben Cheney**

-Profesora, ¿puedo cambiar compañeros con Lauren?

Levanté la ceja. Lauren era mi compañera de laboratorio, no era la mejor pero sabía algo de Química y nos la apañábamos en la clase. Lo habíamos hecho bien hasta ahora, al menos.

-Si Bella no tiene ningún problema-respondió la Sra. McCullough.

La persona que había pedido cambiar era Ben Cheney. Si yo aceptaba, él se convertiría en mi nueva pareja de laboratorio.

Ben Cheney es un chico agradable pero no lo conocía a fondo. Yo no quería dejar ir a Lauren pero tampoco quería dejar a Ben malparado.

-No, no tengo problema-dije.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Ben se iluminó y me sonrió.

Eso era… ¿un poco de coquetería?

-Parece que hemos encontrado a la persona-dice Ángela.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, no lo sabrás si no le preguntas.

-¿Cómo se lo pregunto?

No podía simplemente aparecerme y decirle: Oye, ¿fuiste tú quién dejó esta nota en mi casillero? No es que sea cobarde, pero tampoco podía darme el lujo de ser tan descarada. De todas maneras, ¿qué pasaría si él no era esa persona? Sería el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi vida.

-Sólo acércate y dile.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no…?

-¡Bella!-dice alguien.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Brady con su bandeja de almuerzo de pie junta a nuestra mesa.

-¿Brady?

-Te quiero dar las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber dejado que Lauren se cambie con Ben. Le tuve que rogar para que me hiciera ese favor. He estado buscando la manera de acercarme, ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho y creo que quiero empezar a salir a ella.

-Oh…-alcanzo a decir.

-¡Muchas gracias, Bella!-dice y se aleja rápidamente.

-Ben está descartado-anuncia Ángela.

-Si-digo con cara de pocos amigos.

La campana suena y el almuerzo llega a su fin. Me dirijo hacia a mi siguiente clase sin esperanzas de encontrar al chico de la nota. Realmente me tiene bastante decepcionada, ¿cuándo piensa aparecerse? Puedo entender que trate de darse cierto aire de misterio o que sea tímido, pero si planeaba declararse debió haber pensado en las consecuencias. Especialmente porque se supone que él es quién debe buscarme y no por el contrario.

Aunque me resisto a creerlo, empiezo a pensar que ha sido una broma cruel. Alguien con muy mal gusto ha decidido hacerme esta jugarreta.

Suspiro lentamente.

Como ya dije, no soy romántica pero sigo siendo una chica y no puedo evitar ilusionarme por detalles como ese. Honestamente, mi corazón se acelera un poco cuando vuelvo a leer esa nota:

_Bella, te amo._

Realmente quiero que esas palabras sean de verdad.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mientras me subo en el coche de Ángela.

-No me digas que te has olvidado del informe de Historia.

-¿Es para mañana?

Ella asiente.

-Mi libro de historia está en mi casillero-recuerdo-. Voy a buscarlo.

Abro la puerta y salgo de un salto, camino hacia la ventana de Ángela.

-Si no tienes tiempo, puedes irte sin mí.

-Eh…-leo la duda en su rostro.

-Sólo vete. Sé que tienes clases de violín.

Ángela asiente y pone en marcha el coche.

-¡Apenas consigas ese libro ve derecho a tu casa!-dice antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Mi mamá?-grito esperando a que me escuche.

La escuela está casi vacía y aunque no es de noche, tiene cierto aire de película de terror. Camino rápidamente pero me detengo en seco a tres metros de mi destino.

Un chico esta pasando una nota por las rendijas de mi casillero.

-¿Edward?-pregunto con escepticismo.

Podría reconocer ese cabello cobrizo al estilo despeinado y esos ojos dorados en cualquier lugar. Cada uno de sus rasgos están grabados en mi memoria con un cincel.

-Bella…-murmura.

Edward Cullen fue la persona con quien me di primer beso a los doce años. Recuerdo muy bien ese día, era la fiesta de Alice y todos querían jugar siete minutos en el paraíso. Fui arrastrada a jugar por la propia Alice y en mi turno, la botella señaló a su hermano: Edward. Nos encerraron en un armario durante siete largos minutos. No era mi intención ni la suya hacer algo en ese lugar, pero accidentalmente me tropecé con una aspiradora y terminamos dándonos un inocente primer beso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto tratando de sondearlo.

-Eh, bueno… me acabo de transferir a esta escuela.

Edward y Alice se mudaron al año siguiente. No supe nada de ellos hasta hoy día.

-No me refiero a eso… estoy preguntando qué estás haciendo frente a mi casillero…

-Ah… -dice-. Es una historia complicada.

Es oficial, voy a echar mi orgullo a la basura. Debo preguntarle si es él quién ha escrito la nota. Probablemente, me arrepentiré de por vida si no lo hago; porque, hablando con el corazón en la mano, quiero que Edward sea esa persona.

-¿Fuiste tú…quién escribió esto?-saco la nota de mi mochila rápidamente y se la enseño.

-No.

Quiero que me caiga un rayo en este mismo instante.

-¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo con eso?-pregunto.

-El director me ha dicho que está prohibido pegar papeles en las paredes, así que estaba poniendo éstos-me muestra un centenar de panfletos-, en cada uno de los casilleros.

-¿Qué es esto?-tomo uno de los panfletos y lo leo.

-¿Promise? ¿Estás en una banda de rock?

-Algo así, es algo complicado.

Quiero morirme, quiero morirme pero ¡YA!

-Lo siento, no soy la persona que buscas-me entrega la nota.

¿Cuántas posibilidades hay que la tierra se abra en este mismo instante? No pueden ser muy pocas ya que últimamente han habido bastantes temblores…  
-Lamento haberte molestado-digo tímidamente.

¡DÉJAME MORIR AHORA MISMO!

-Debo seguir promocionando Promise. Fue bueno volver a verte, Bella…-dice.

-Si, también a ti, Edward…

En este momento, me doy cuenta de lo hermoso que sería ser una tortuga. Puedo vivir muchos años, puedo nadar, no hay prisas y lo mejor de todo: puedo esconder mi cabeza en mi caparazón.

Quiero ser una tortuga, quiero poder esconderme de la vergüenza.

Abro mi casillero para sacar mi libro de Historia, una nota se ha caído al suelo. La recojo y la leo:

_Veámonos hoy a las 4 en el estacionamiento de la escuela._

Busco mi teléfono y veo la hora: son las 3 y 45. Sólo faltan quince minutos para que sean las cuatro.

Tengo dos opciones:

Irme a casa y olvidarme del amante secreto para siempre.

Esperar quince minutos y descubrir a la persona.

Actualmente, no estoy muy segura que quiera seguir con el asunto de este admirador. No quiero equivocarme de persona de nuevo y sentirme como la chica más ridícula del mundo. Además, por esos cinco minutos deseaba desesperadamente que fuera Edward… ahora ya no sé si quiero saber quién es.

Mi estómago suena, tengo hambre. Creo que es mejor irme a casa. Camino hacia la parada de autobús. Desafortunadamente, no pasa ninguno. Miro mi reloj: son las 3:50, puedo darme la vuelta y echar un vistazo…

La puerta del bus se abre y aunque mi cerebro les ordena a mis piernas moverse, ellas no hacen caso. Estoy de pie como una estatua.

-¡Señorita! ¿Va a subir?-pregunta el conductor.

-Eh…-voy a echar sólo un pequeño vistazo-, ¡no!

Me doy media vuelta hacia el estacionamiento. No hay ni una sola alma, excepto…

-¡Bella!-dice Edward-. Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Estoy esperando a alguien-digo.

-Yo también, estoy esperando a Alice. Dijo que se había olvidado algo en el salón de Ciencias…

-¿Alice?-pregunto.

-Oh…-dice como si hubiera dado cuenta de algo obvio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Esa letra, pensé que la había visto antes… Es Alice-explica-. Estoy seguro que te ha mandado otra nota diciéndote que verás a tu admirador aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No por nada es mi hermana.

-Pero, ¿por qué ella haría eso?

-Bueno… -mira alrededor, probablemente en busca de Alice-, eso es porque me gustas, Bella. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi corazón da un salto mortal. ¿Era verdad lo que escuchaban mis oídos?

-¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta de Alice?

Asiento.

-No fue una casualidad que te tocara conmigo. La botella tenía un imán positivo y yo tenía el polo opuesto. Se supone que utilizaría esos siete minutos para decirte lo que yo sentía pero me acobardé.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ese día fue mi primer beso-digo.

-También fue el mío…

Me pongo de puntillas y sin pensarlo mucho, beso a Edward Cullen.

-Este es nuestro segundo beso-le digo en una sonrisa-. A mí también me gustabas desde mucho antes…

Él sonríe y siento que la felicidad me invade.

-Este es el tercero-se acerca y me planta un beso en los labios.

Cuando se aleja, dice:

-Alice tenía razón.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto.

-No sólo me gustas… Bella, te amo… te he amado desde que tenía doce años y te seguiré amando.

-Edward… yo… también te amo.

* * *

-¡Bella! ¡Ya es hora!-dice Alice entrando de improviso a mi habitación.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Ya estoy lista...

-¿Llamas a eso estar lista?-señala mi vestido.

Me miro al espejo extrañada, no veo ningún problema con mi vestido o con mi peinado.

-La cola de tu vestido está enredada.

-Ah... eso explica porque se me hace tan difícil caminar...

Alice sonríe.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Probablemente no estaría aquí...-digo recordando el día en que encontré la nota en mi casillero.

-¡Bella! ¿Cuándo vas a bajar?-dice Edward abriendo la puerta repentinamente.

-¡Ey! ¡Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda!-le gruñe Alice.

Los ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos y me guiña el ojo.

-Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo-dice.

Me tiende una mano.

-Entremos juntos.

Me siento agradecida de poder vivir el resto de mi vida junta esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cabello, esa persona. Me siento agradecida de amar a Edward Cullen.

Nota mental: Darle mi gratitud eterna a Alice.


End file.
